galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Journeys Chapter 19
Chapter 19: First Mission Lieutenant Ovil , our white furred Nogoll instructor said. “Today we will exercise in our extensive pool facilities. We want to make sure that all those cadets who can will learn how to swim.” For once there was good news in the morning! I thought and looked forward to wet my gills and swim and dive. Potsema wiggled with all his upper tentacles. “I know Garbini can swim. My brother learned it but I am still terrified!” I padded his fur covered torso. “We are there and help you.” Fectiv cuffed me and said.” Let’s see if you can beat me swimming! I was reading up on Neo Vikings you know! You are supposed to be amphibious!” “You read up on Nilfeheim?” “Pure and I wanted to know more about you. It is Attikan tradition to honor a friend by learning about his home and family.” “That is a good tradition and I will do the same tonight about Attika.” Two Three was also excited.” Water, have I told you how much I find liquids fascinating?” The Elly, both Attikans and I said simultaneously.” Yes!” All had seen our Non Corp friend stare at a running faucet. Then we laughed and Potsema asked. “What is so fascinating about it? Isn’t a sun’s surface sort of liquid too?” Two-Three rung his hands try to gesture something and then said. “It is not easy to explain. A star is all chaos, nothing is orderly and an only held together by magnetics and gravitons. Do you know how long it takes for a photon that is created inside a star to reach the surface and actually escape? That photon travels at light speed no less.” Pure dropped one of his ears and scratched behind it.” It should be almost instantaneous, even the biggest star isn’t big when it comes to light speed right?” Two-Three sighed. It can take many hundred years before it reaches the surface. Being bounced around, bent and deflected. You see not even light is orderly and straight inside a sun. Water is liquid but it follows very simple rules and inside all the molecules are orderly and in long chains. You have no idea how much I enjoy being with all of you and in an orderly world.” He stomped his suited foot on the floor.” I just love solid things!” Potsema snaked a few tentacles around Two-Three. “The whole academy thing started out pretty scary, but now I think it is great.” The Elly crossed his stumpy looking arms.” You squiggled Eric and now Two-Three. I think it is my turn next! I wasn’t hugged by a female in ages!” I raised an eyebrow.” Potsema is female?” “Yes I am, you did not know?” “No I did not really look at you in terms of gender but I guess I always thought of you as a he. How do you tell a female from a male Garbini?” “There are many ways. I have light brown and red fur and ten tentacles. Males have eleven tentacles and usually black or gray fur and never any red.” “I now know I should have paid much more attention in school and most of all not secretly skip the Neural uploads with Captain Iron Hand or Navy Magazines.” Fectiv’s tail swished. “You managed to switch chips during upload hour? Our teacher was always checking!” “I could have never done it with Mr. Walters but we had a different teacher before and Mr. Flensburger was not as hard to fool.” I frowned. “Now I know I should not have done that. You all know stuff about each other and I can’t even tell a female Garbini and know nothing about the Elly.” “Don’t feel bad. I know little about humans yet!” The Elly said. Our white furred instructor looked at his PDD. “Cadets assemble in Corridor B before the escalators and wait there. Following Cadets are to report in full dress uniform, cover and side arm at Applicant road two Dome Exit hall at 0700: Olafson, Eric, Ak Pure, Ak Fectiv, Potsema Pe, Onli Nevar...” I cursed my luck. Whatever we had to do wasn’t swimming. I was certain that Swimming and dress uniforms did not go together, the names he called were the others of my new group of friends. Except we had now three Ellis in the group and Hanlin and Bergdorf, two of our humans walked grinning to the escalators. Pure rippled the upper part of his snout and around the nostrils. “I sure wonder what they cooked up for us. Dress Uniform and side arms. I never heard they issue side arms to Cadets until year three.” Fectiv pointed at Purse’s snout and said to me. “That’s how an Attikan shows surprise by the way!” The Elli looked all alike to me and one of them said. “We Elly do this when we are surprised.” His trunk retracted almost completely into his skull and his voice sounded meek and high.” If an Elly gets too excited or surprised we can choke on our own noses!” The other two Ellies shook their trunks back and forth and one of them said. “This group seems fun!” A new instructor we had not seen before, he was human send us through an auto dresser and we all emerged in perfect fitted, pressed real black navy uniforms with golden closure snaps, all that was different was a big green ring around the sleeves and no rank insignia at all. Dress uniform consisted of a stiff collar black shirt with buttons, a waist coat with a diagonal cut collar that was half way flapped down and the inside of this was white contrasting with the otherwise black uniform, The diagonal flap could be raised and fastened with a series of golden colored snaps. The black pants ended in also black all terrain boots. There was a white belt with the Union Fleet symbol on the belt buckle. There was an empty holster for a gun and two loops for some missing equipment. Black gloves and a white hat with black duckbill (called cover) The human instructor carried a PDD checked us all at least five times, then he was joined by two more who went over our uniforms made me wear the gloves that came with it and barked at Pure to do the same. No one really told us what was going on. Two Three leaned over and said.”I think we are going to a state funeral or something like that.” The nervous human instructor said. “We are now handing out fully functional and fully loaded Union Fleet Standard TKU Side arms. Since you are not instructed in using them properly you are prohibited from touching them. The same goes for the swords and the daggers that are attached to the loops on your belts. While these are ceremonial weapon they are real, if I see anyone of you so much as touch his weapons you will wish not to have been born.” After a while there were more instructors around us than cadets and they all were nervous. While we didn’t stand in attention we weren’t really able to talk to each other. Even more officers appeared and every one of them carried a PDD in clip board mode and tried to look important. We were near one of the Academy Dome entrances. Wide sets of automatic sliding doube doors set into the Duro-Crete wall underneath that rim we had used for our first PT exercise. Behind the doors was a waiting room with benches, vending machines, bath rooms and an air lock that allowed access to the space field beyond at the outside of the planet. Someone yelled, “Admiral on deck.” We weren’t exactly old hands and except for Two-Three none of the Cadets including me did anything. Two Three looked around.”Where is he? Is it a real one?” A Lieutenant hissed. “Did you not hear? Attention, Cadets!” “Now that was something they had already told and taught us and I put myself in the required rigid posture. From the doors emerged an old man. He walked briskly and without difficulties, despite his apparent high age. He wore a black Uniform jacket just like ours, but instead of pants he wore a red skirt that ended just above a set of knobby knees. Among the first instructions we had was a lecture about rank insignia and if I remembered right this was a Five Star Admiral. I was certain even the fleet did not have all that many of those and this most likely explained the nervous Instructors. What it did not explain was what we were doing here, but this was the career I had chosen for myself and I would have to stand in attention before higher ranking officers all my life from now on. The old man said. “At ease Cadets.” One of the instructors behind the Admiral slapped his hand before his face as one of my human comrades actually sat down and one of the Elly took his jacket off. Fectiv waved at the Admiral.” Nice to meet you Sir. The other human cadet went straight for the Admiral. “Do you think I can get an autograph, Sir? You are the McElligott, one of the Immortal ones are you not? Oh gosh to meet you for real!” Pure snorted.” No I don’t think he is, the Immortal Admiral has a scar and is taller.” “Attention!” One of the Instructors yelled red in his face and we responded as we had learned. The old Admiral glared at the Lieutenant. “If allow men to be at ease you don’t put them back into attention. I can see they are greener than their uniforms and then he said to us. “I am Admiral McElligott. I am yes I am the Admiral of the Fleet.I am the other Immortal Admiral. The old and wrinkly one, not the tall and famous Admiral Stahl.” He waved his hand. “Be at ease but don’t walk away and listen to what I have to say.” He gave us a moment. “I am fully aware that you are brand new Cadets and that you just yesterday received your first drill instructions as how to stand in attention and it appears they had not entirely covered the subject of how to stand at ease.” Pure spread his paws. “They did mention it but at the very end and they wanted to continue today.” “I am glad they mentioned it then Cadet. Now we all will take a little trip to a nearby planet system and it will actually be your very first real mission as Union Fleet personnel. It is not a training exercise or a test but a real diplomatic mission.” That did get my attention and I listened closer. “We are invited by the Yokuta and they requested more or less you to be present, by that I mean a cross section of Union Youth that just begun to serve and they want to hear from you what it means to be a Union citizen and a Union Soldier.” He reached in a pocket and produced a black and brown object, he fiddled with the thin, and I thought was probably a pipe. I had seen a few of those in use by fisher men and Snapper herders. He put one end between his teeth. “While you can’t tell them much about being Officers or soldiers yet, you can tell them why you chose this career. I want you to be honest with them, but try to be positive. Goal of the whole thing is to tip them towards an application for Union membership.” One of the Elly padded the palms of his hand like appendixes together. “I know of the Yokuta. I think they once were a colony of ours or something like that, but they are in Galactic Council space and the Nogoll won’t allow us to visit them.” The Admiral put a small flame to the other end of the pipe and then produced a small cloud of blue smoke, much to the utter fascination of most of the Cadets and some of the Instructors too. Elligott appeared to be pleased about the puff of smoke. “This has changed, the Black Nogoll at least as you knew them no longer exist, they have been defeated and the Yokuta are their own masters once again.” He looked at something like a wrist PDD and turned to one of the Instructors.” Be a good lad and check on the USS Shetland, she is bound to be here by now and it is not like Captain Mackenzie to be late.” “Yes Sir!” Then the Admiral turned back to us. “Now we are not the Nogoll or Galactic Council and there is no real reason for us to remain in that system and with the Yokuta after the victory celebrations are over. We can’t simply establish a military base or install orbital platforms. We can’t even use one of the planets as the Yokuta have reached Tech level three and it is their system.” He puffed another cloud of smoke and this time I got a whiff and it smelled not like any smoke I knew. “Now you may wonder why the Union really needs another star system or is so eager to win the Yokuta over instead of them seeking membership on their own or not.” One of the Elly who was slightly taller than the rest said. “I can think of a few reasons.” Elligott’s bushy white eyebrows shot up.”Gie it laldy, Cadet. Do tell.” “The Yokuta being on their own could either be taken over by the Kermac or opt to be protected by the Free Space Treaty and deny the area for both Union and Kermac but open it wide for pirates and all the independent nations not bound by the Freespace armitice as it would create a direct connection to the Honaster expanse and create basically something like a corridor of free space.” “Ohc! Cadet you managed to surprise me and that isn’t easy. That is exactly the reason. How come you know that?” “My father is the representative of my world and belongs to the Elly delegation and I was always interested in these things. That is why I am here, Sir” “We need to talk cadet. You know there is always room in my administration for a bright officer with an interest in politics and diplomacy.” I paid no longer attention to the conversation. A part of the mustard yellow sky darkened and then through the swirling clouds a huge man made mountain descended. It was just like when I saw the USS Ragnarsson for the first time. Here on a planet surface it gave a true sense of scale to this behemoth. It was wedge shaped like most of Union battle ships that had been designed and built after the Uniform design doctrine, making it easier for logistics, service and repair. Bold letters it identified the USS Shetland and next to it the Union Flag. The hull classification code was BBG-32 and if I remembered my nights reading and watching fleet and ship specs it was a Super dreadnought and two of these could, according to the magazines I was reading, take on the Devi. I would be aboard that monster on an official mission and wearing Union Uniform. I could swim any day. They made us line up before the air lock doors. A transparent covered gang way rose from the surface and connected with the battleship and a slide belt carried us up. To me it was like stepping in the sacred halls of Valhalla. A high whistling sound was heard and now we had to stand in a neat row and get in attention. The Admiral approached a woman of small stature with short cropped gray hair and four golden rings on her Sleeves and said ton her. “Captain Mackenzie permission to come aboard with ten Cadets and two Academy Instructors.” “Permission Granted, Admiral!” The two high ranking officers walked to the side and talked to each other quietly. Then they left and one of the Instructors told us to relax but not to leave the area. We were in a large room, an illuminated sign on the light gray walls identified it as Crew boarding chamber eighteen. The first thing I noticed was the smell of metal and that undefined but still unmistakeable scent of new machinery, the deck plates vibrated barely noticeable, making this mountain of metal feel as if it was alive and below all the voices, orders, footsteps and generated sounds. that faint almost undetectable hum of unimaginable energies. “What has gotten into you? You stand there like an oaf with a dumb grin on your face” One of the human cadets said. I remembered his name was Bennett Waite and he was one of those people you meet and you don’t really like from the start, he always snapped and seemed displeased with anyone around him, but maybe he had some personal issues to deal with and so said, raising my hands. “All this! We are aboard one of the biggest and most powerful battle ships. There are over eight thousand beings serving on her right now and almost eight million tons are going to lift of, accelerate at 450 kilometers per second to the square and go trans light!” He nodded. “You are an idiot! What else would it do? It is a space ship after all. I wonder how you managed to even get past the pre entry exams!” “If you don’t like me, simply stay away. If you keep insulting me I am going to do something about that.” “There isn’t much you can do. We are not allowed to fight, go take a swing at me and you get kicked out.” “Is it something I said or done to you that makes you so aggressive?” He shrugged.” Not really, I just don’t like your face! That and the fact your a stupid moron.” I took a deep breath and said. “Whatever your problem is, it isn’t mine.” I left him standing and went over to Two-three. “I guess I am the only one excited being on a ship of this size for the first time.” He turned his mirrored face plate and as usual I saw my own face reflected in it.” I am excited too, I just felt a little of the energies flowing all around us and it is absolutely incredible. On a sun energies everywhere and in a state of chaos. Here the same power is harnessed in orderly streams, channeled and controlled to the last iota. I could stand here for days and simply feel that!” Pure came over and offered me a Candy bar. “It’s granola and raisins, your favorite. I got it from the Ninio, that’s our Elly by the way. He can’t eat it as he has no teeth and I don’t like them as I don’t have enough molars.” “Thank you!” I took the bar and said.” What do you mean by our Elly?” “Well the one that was with us since the start. Stinkbug hiding Elly! The others are new.” The only other human cadet approached and pointed with a shy grin at the granola bar.” Do you have another one?” “No I don’t. I already ate the one they handed out this morning for breakfast but you can have this one if you like.” He took it with a thankful nod. “I am four days in this Navy of ours and I am hungry ever since.” “Don’t you think we get enough food?” I wondered. “We get enough food alright but no time to eat it. I am always half done when they call us off.” The vibrations of the deck plates changed ever so slightly and I said.” We’re talking off!” He chewed and blinked.” How do you know?” “The rhythm of the vibrations has changed.” “I feel nothing.” Pure knelt down and put his paw on the deck plates.” Now I would lie if I really feel much but there is some sort of vibration.” Two-Three said.” The power flow has increased drastically, ever since Eric said it.” One of the Elly not far from us joined our conversation and said.” I never thought a human could feel these vibrations, you can?” “Don’t be ridiculous!” Waite was suddenly there.” This isn’t some primitive Elly rust bucket but a Union Battle ship; there are no vibrations you could feel!” I turned to him and said.” I am not sure what your problem is but I suggest you take your attitude and your insults somewhere else.” “What is it with you Olafson? You are human! You fraternize with all those non humans! Without us they be Kermac Slaves or turned to ashes by the Y’All!” He snorted and walked away. There was an uneasy silence in the small group. Potsema the Garbini who was at the other end of the room came over, put two of his tentacles on my shoulder and said. “We all going to get a tour of the ship I heard.” Pure growled with his teeth exposed and his neck fur above the collar of his suit standing up.” Attikan needed no human help to ascent and conquer our star cloud!” He was talking directly to me! Even though the Elly was quite alien, I was certain he was angry as well.” Elly ships are neither rusty nor primitive.” Two-Three held up his hands. “Calm down friends. Eric certainly isn’t like that. I have heard of the Purists but they are a fringe group and quite illegal to be in the fleet.” Fectiv growled back at Pure. “The Non-Corp is right. We had even a class on that and he is the first one ever to act that way.” I sighed. “I am not sure what to do about it! I don’t like to rat someone out, but the day before yesterday we all swore the Academy oath and I take oaths and such things very serious!” Potsema asked. “I have no idea what is going on, but I am on Eric’s side.” Ninio said.” No one questions Eric, Potsi, he’s fnartkty.” A man in black uniform we had not seen before called our attention and said.”I am Chief Petty Officer Luke Ashby and since you are in a military limbo regarding your ranks you can call me Luke or Chief. I am here to take you on a little tour of the Shetland. She is has the honor to be the flag ship, despite the fact that everyone thinks it is the Devastator.” He hereded us through an armored sliding door while he kept talking. “The USS Shetland is the first of the Vision Class Dreadnought but officially designated as Arsenal Ship, Meaning this lady is packed with the almst every weapon system our combined cultures came up with and the first class using Attikan Engines.” He pointed with his flat hand towards Pure and Fectiv. “I see there are Attikan Cadets. Any chance one of you is an Engineer or plans to be one?” Pure stepped forward. “I am of the Jilkari Planes Pack and we are all engineers. I am expected by my pack to become an engineer in the Fleet.” “Excellent! I am sure you will be able to exchange a few words with our Chief Engineer then who is an Attikan too.” He asked us to follow him and for the next five hours we went through the enormous ship and saw engineering and sick bay, Fighter decks, and Auxiliary Craft Hangars and Science labs. After a lunch break we saw more of the ship. While each department was of great interest to me and I regarded the tour as perhaps the best day of my life so far, I still hoped we would see the bridge, but we did not and the Chief told us that the Captain did not want half civilians on her bridge as she put it. The Translocator turrets were impressive and we came just right to see a deployment drill. Robotic arms and conveyor systems fed the pre-fire chambers of the TL cannons with bomb casings. Gunnery crews both robots and living beings wiped the bombs with white rags, they pulled out of dispensers in a breakneck speed. While the smaller TL Cannons were fully automated the big ones were loaded manually and the chief gunner wrote a name of the shell. On this triple cannon turret it was a Pertharian. He only wore a white undershirt and black pants, like all the men in his crew. He explained to us after the drill. “The Translocator cannons are both the oldest and the most advanced weapon system in our arsenals. It is the product of an ancient but highly advanced tech level eleven society. Yet we use them now for over fivehundred years, and Union engineers have taken this alien concept and made many improvements to ammunition, loading technique and energy distribution.” He padded a light blue metallic cylinder of about two by one meter. “Whenever there is a high ranking admiral aboard, our captain likes to run a fire drill. This is a Giga Load Anti Matter Fusion Bomb. The Casing is blue to indicate a test or dummy bomb. You don’t want to handle Anti Matter even in as save as possible conditions if you don’t have to.” Two of his men, a human and a tall Andorian came and wiped the casing with rags while it rotated on its axis. “It looks antiquated but is absolutely necessary. These special rags are antistatic and remove any possible loose metal particles from the casing. This task is usually done by robots and machines, especially at small load Translocator Gatlings, but with these big babies it is done as a second control by hand. Now I tell you why!” The scenery changed! Alert sirens blared and a voice thundered:” Battle stations all hands battle stations!” Men started running through auto dressers emerging in full combat armor. Others went to the bomb elevators and cannon controls. Through all this, the gunnery chief and our guide remained relaxed and calm, and said to us. “Just remain where you are!” A speaker voice thundered.” Giga Loads authorized! Prepare Salvo!” A red case came up the conveyor and the two gunners did not wipe it and it was shoved into the cannon breech, the thing closed and an explosion in slow motion proved that it all was just a Holo recording. “One in a million chances that a static charge or a metallic interaction interrupts the magnetic containment of the antimatter, a slight unbalance and the stuff touches positive matter and...” He pantomimed an explosion which was quite impressive given that he had four arms to do that. “ Force fields can contain a small explosion to some degree and special force field generators are on standby at each cannon big or small but having one of these ignite before beamed off, is not a good idea. Since the introduction of the translocator technology onehundred fourty one ships were lost to this. We haven’t lost a single one in the last fifty years and we like to keep it that way. The last control is done by living beings. Takes an extra moment, yes but when they start fighting with these big boys, they usually don’t need more than one per enemy ship.” INTERLUDE 20: ELAY’S LAST STAND Nine Nogoll trans light boats made it disguised as Yokuta ships back to Arlicherb. Even thought there were Union ships in the area, they did not know how to differentiate between the primitive Yokuta ship signatures and the Nogoll boats simulating them. You did not rule over a planet and its civilization for three centuries without learning a few things about the local culture. Ealy had almost a hundred battle trained and revenge hungry Nogoll Billie warriors with him, armed to the teeth with Kermac Line blasters, explosives and enough anti matter charges to cause serious damage to landed Union ships. The Nogoll gathered in an old abandoned Mountain base, that actually had been a military base of the Yokuta from the time before the Nogoll invasion when the Yokuta had fought had fought among themselves. Under Nogoll rule, they did not need any military of their own, as the Nogoll prohibited the Yokuta to be armed or train in any sort of combat. Ealy remembered the mountain base as he had followed sixty Yokuta rebels, only a few years back and had them all executed of course for being rebels.” The base was master fully disguised between rocks and boulders and inside the mountain itself. Undetectable by visual means and thanks to rich magnetized ores and minerals impossible to detect with scanners. He was not sure how good Union Scanners were, but even if they were much better, who would look for Nogoll on this world now? He had supplies for about ten month if they rationed it carefully. Eating emergency rations for ten month was not something anyone looked forward too, but then no one had big illusions to live even that long. This mountain base was supplied with electric power by a water turbine and there was little danger to run it, the whole world was using similar primitive power sources and one more would not make any difference. Now was the time to decide what to do. The longer they stayed the greater the chance they would be discovered and none of them wanted to experience a Union marine assault on the mountain base. He was almost certain the Yokuta would file for Union Membership anyway. The lean brothers of the Elly were not stupid and frankly the Union would offer them tremendous benefits without asking much in return. Cust, his second in command was in his herd for over twenty years and a dear friend. Cust, also had settled on Arlicherb, had several Nannies, kids and a nice estate with hundred Yokuta servants keeping his estate in good repair while he was in space, pulled on his coarse chin beard as he always did when he was thinking. “We need intelligence as to find out what is planned and where the Union ships are.” “I am listening to local radio broadcasting. We don’t have any of the Yokuta 2D screens for their visual media.” An Engineering Billie said sitting before an antique Yokuta receiver.” They are expecting the Union Flagship and some very high Union Guests veryb shortly. There are festivities planned and the execution of twenty captured Nogoll and fourty five Yokuta collaborators.” Someone cursed.” Whatever we plan, there is no way we are going to fool Stahl! The Devastator is indestructible, at least with what we got along and with her comes the entire first fleet, and many thousands of marines.” The Engineer laughed. “It’s not Stahl. It is the Admiral of the Fleet and the newest Union Battle ship.” Cust smashed his hairy three fingered fist on the table before him. “They are not going to overdo it with security, so not to scare the Yokuta. I bet they asked the Admiral to bring along a bunch of kids. This is our best and only chance for revenge! We kill the Admiral, his delegation and every Yokuta Elder.” “No we must capture the Admiral and use him as a hostage to get access to that new ship. I am sure it is loaded with Translocator Cannons! The Kermac will welcome us with open arms!” A Weapons Officer said. “The Kermac have sold us out!” Ealy cursed.” If we ever got to Kermac then with blazing cannons! We lost home and families because of it. We are homeless Nogoll following the last commando of our First Billie to certain doom! Die we must that is certain, let our deaths be meaningful and with as much impact as we can inflict.” All the way in the back of the conference center were two Nogoll billies, not officers but chosen because of their strength and fighting abilities. The rest of the crew had remained in the two capital ships now hiding on a moon in an unpopulated neighbor system. Uley and Harel would rather have stayed with the rest and once the commander and his fatalistic officers met their fate, surrender to Union forces and be home on ‘The Nog’ in a few weeks. Of course neither one of them wanted to openly say so. Ealy would have no qualms executing them for treason or cowardice. Ever since the war had started the commander led them from one catastrophe to the other and now he was on a suicide mission. The way they talked there was not even a chance of survival. They wanted to die! Yes it was all bad and horrible what the Union did to them, but neither Uley nor Harel had big estates or large Nannie herds, but Uley did have family on The Nog. He whispered to Harel: “It’s easy for him to order us on a suicide mission, I wager my right horn he is going to remain behind to plan further actions and perhaps even return to the ship, before the attack is made!” “You don’t have to wager your horns. I am sure he will announce to go back to the ship anytime soon, while he leaves some of us behind.” “What do you think is better? Dying for sure as a hero no one will remember or dying trying to get home?” “Just be careful. He has the Nunthu glow in his eyes, he’s not on the side of the sane anymore, but the other officers and some of others are fanatics and they will do what he asks and kill anyone who is a coward.” The Nogoll prepared the costumes and bio flex masks, to make them look like locals and four of them were send ahead to reconnoiter. Harel was picked as a volunteer and he chose Uley as his partner Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Stories